


LOVE, D.VA

by childofdrought



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9024316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofdrought/pseuds/childofdrought
Summary: An Exploration of Hana SongWritten for a Gift Exchange





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pyrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrix/gifts).



Hana had never known a world of peace. For the rest of the world the Omnic Crisis had ended ten years before her birth; but her home had never been without the threat of the giant omnic in the sea.

Some of her earliest memories were of attacks, huddled in shelters admist other children, waiting as the MEKA fought. It was here, during times that where normally filled with a quiet and terrible anxiety, that she found and nurtured her one true love - Starcraft. It started with an older teen who had signed up to a tournament before the evacuation and had turned up with their laptop, game still open.

It was while sitting next to them, asking question after question about the game that they cheerfully answered, that Hana first felt that knot within her chest undo. It was when the shelter turned from _possible tomb_ to **safety**.

So she did it the next time, and ever time after that. Slowly her questions turned to suggestions until one they laughed, ruffled her hair and told her she should get her own account.

So she did.

Starcraft gave her so much. It gave her purpose in life, it gave her joy and friends and fame and something to put her mind to that wasn’t the terrible fate her country still suffered under.

It also gave her lightning reflexes.

She would never have expected that her life would circle so: hiding whilst the MEKA fought gave her Starcraft; Starcraft made her one of the only people suitable to pilot MEKA.

Being asked to squirm into the horribly cramped retrofitted piloting space of the MEKA and risk her life…it _terrified_ her. There was a _self destruct button_. She knew nothing of proper war! She was a civilian!

But she didn’t say no.

She thought of her countless fans; she thought of the messages of love they sent her. Of how watching her play helped them, just as watching that teen had once helped her. She thought of her fellow competitors, of how she was not the only one this sacrifice was being asked of, she thought of the idea of saying no and how empty her tournaments would be without them.

She was Hana, a terrified barely legal girl. But she was also D.VA and D.VA was the _best_.

If anyone could pull off this plan, it was her.

( _And she **did**_ )


End file.
